Tokinep
Physical Characteristics Race: Dwarf Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''4' 5" '''Weight: '''210lbs '''Age: '''32 '''Hair Color: '''Ginger '''Eye Color: '''Hazel '''General Appearance :Tokinep is as fine an example of Dwarven physique as any. His most notable features being his facial hair, and musculature. Toki maintains his dwarven heraldry via a well kept, and groomed beard. "Folly are those whom do not display their manhood via facial hair!" he would say. Being as proud as he is, Toki refuses to wear a helmet along with his plate mail. Believing that his facial hair serves as well as any standard borne into battle. Toki also prides himself in his rather finely toned musculature that can be attributed to a regular regiment of training for which Toki follows avidly. Naturally, one would deduce that any Dwarf would sport a great deal of body hair. Toki being no exception. Toki pursuing the goals that he does would, of course, see him gain quite a few scars, and callouses. Both of which Toki sports happily. One particular bodily mark is a burn upon the left side of his face due to an accident in the forge. Personality Personality Traits * Amicable Tokinep has a rather unique disposition toward strangers. Outwardly he acts in a mannerly fashion not befitting of a rather barbarous looking Dwarf such as he. Upon engaging in any social endeavor with Toki, you would just be satisfied with the conclusion that he is just a gentledwarf. However, within these verbal exchanges Toki is often gauging the character of said individual he is exchanging word with. If he deems them worthy, he is a very stout ally. Both literally, and figuratively. His eccentric side also begins to surface, and is often expressed amongst friends. Regardless of the onlookers. * Autonomous Being one of the few male dwarves in existence, Toki never really had a place of belonging. Not becoming influenced by any significant entity. Toki just operates on his own accord, primarily. His actions correlating with his moral values. Regardless of the law of the land. He often deems his morality as what should be lawful. Often Toki feels morally obligated to modify the world out of necessity. * Phlegmatic Toki at his core, is a calm soul. Regardless, of what may ail him, or the trials of his past. Tokinep forges onward. He focuses on the present, and what may lay ahead. He, of course, recognizes his past as something of note. Looking inward, and coming to conclusions as to all of that which could have been. It is from this reflection that Toki decided that no matter merits casting aside ones reason. * Stalwart If he is tasked with a job. He'd see it done. Completing it to the best of his ability, regardless of the obstacles. If Toki makes a promise, he'd be damned not to keep it. * Dutiful If Toki were to ever swear himself to any allegiance, it would be at his consent. Any organization/person that would deserve such a thing would be worth his life. * Responsible Recognizing the fact that he is not perfect, Toki caries a great deal of guilt derived from his past actions. Rather than brood over them, he acts to justify his existence. Good deeds outweigh the Bad ones. Tokinep has no real explanation for why he obligates himself as such "I am, I do not contemplate why." However, this could be deigned as him merely being hypocritical. Tokinep is an avid thinker. He may just utilize that saying because he's too lazy to explain it properly. * Introvert Tokinep is very self-analyzing. He figures others are easy enough to generalize. Himself, however. That's a different story. Toki prides himself upon his mental fortitude. Derived from years of hardship and reflection. He's fairly confident that he knows himself. * Eccentric If Toki's interest is piqued, he expresses himself heedless of onlookers. Seeking to sate his curiosity regardless of the circumstances. "That muscled manlet is quite odd..." an onlooker would remark as Toki would proceed to reflect outwardly. Forgetting to think the words, rather than speak them. He may also be just rambling whilst partaking in any enthralling task, or just voice observations as he made them. * Stoic Many a hardship Tokinep hath endured. His mind tempered. He takes the pain and resolves it. Seeking to render it futile. Although he may fail, much to his protest. He would never express the hardships of his past unless the circumstances merited it. Even then Toki could never see when circumstances such as those would arise. * Stubborn When Tokinep has a goal, he devotes all assets. However. Being largely a vagabond, Tokinep doesn't really have very many goals other than to train and learn. * Vigilant The world can be a cruel one. Tokinep hath learned long ago to be wary of it's dangers. Demeanor Traditionally, Tokinep can be considered as rather aloof by the average onlooker. He masks his speech with an accent befitting of one less educated than he. Retaining his manners so that he would be assumed as a simple minded do gooder. "I'd reckon that a lass such as yerself oughtta have some 'o' me spare coin! I certainly have no use fer it being as simple I am!" This is the impression Tokinep intends to leave upon people. However. If a situation becomes dire, or any form of hostile intent is detected by him, Tokinep's manner of speaking becomes quite proper. Inventory Big Arse Sword 'Tis a blade that Tokinep forged himself that is longer than he is tall, and thrice the thickness of a normal blade. Calling it a blade would seem incorrect. Most just coin it as a hunk of metal. Make no mistake. Tokinep could easily bisect any foe with a single swing. His training revolves around the repeated thrusts, and swings of said blade. After years of doing so, Tokinep's raw strength hath reached super-dwarven heights. Finding no blade that equals his in sentimental value, his Big Arse Blade is the only one for him. Though Tokinep is apt in it's usage, he rarely utilizes it in combat. Preferring to engage his foes in hand-to-hand combat in the hopes of incapacitating them. It is because of this that Toki has scarcely killed any with his blade, which he keeps latched to his back normally. Bendeska Bendeska is the Dwarven Lute that Tokinep retained for as long as he could remember. For some reason, he believes it to belong to his Grandfather. Even though he's never met his Grandfather He's often found playing it in his down time. Years of doing so saw him become quite the musician. The Lute itself is engraved with many a Dwarven Rune, and the strings are especially thick as well as corded. Giving the instrument a very bass like sounding. However, it is capable of sounding the notes within the typical spectrum of a normal Lute as well. Berserker Plate A set of armor that Tokinep forged himself as an adolescent. The plate is burnished an earthly bronze, and is shined to a sheen. The plate consists majorly of components strapped onto Toki so as to protect vital areas, and leave other unencumbered to allow free movement. The armor features a rather reinforced set of gauntlets suited for unarmed combat, and parrying weapons of many varieties. the sorry sod that would receive a punch from these would be a sorry sod indeed. Letter of Origins A letter. One of the few items Tokinep had on his person when he was but a homeless toddler without a name. As he grew to achieve home and name, Tokinep sought to translate the Dwarven runes so as to assess his origins. The letter was from his biological parents. It described their doom, and why he was orphaned. Tokinep never disclosed the contents of the letter to anyone. The only information he thought relevant was the letter's reference to his true name. "Ardoromere Aeducan Justicar." Tokinep never uses his real name. Preferring to be called "Toki" a name given to him by one of the few that cared for him. Belt of Utility To carry miscellaneous objects, Toki's belt is consistent of many pouches and pockets. He often utilizes the belt to keep currency, or any other object of intrigue. Even scrolls containing reading material he deems worth while would be strapped onto his belt. Being a Vagabond, Tokinep can't maintain a library as he dearly wishes he could. Biography Beginnings Tokinep's earliest memories were those of when he was but only five years of age. Wandering snowy wastes aimlessly. The only items he bore were the thick clothes on his back, a Lute, and a letter. The Dwarfling knew not of what to do, but keep moving forward as he traversed the snowy plains. A blizzard was soon stirred, which forced the beardling to seek the shelter of the hills at the foot of a mountain. He was tired, and hungry. Yet stoic as he pressed on. Eventually he saw an outline in the blizzard. Looked like a person. Upon further inspection, the tyke confirmed that it was. More specifically, a woman. Much taller than he, with blue skin, and a weird dress that had illustrations and the like. The woman had noticed the beardling's presence long ago, and drew him to this point. Of course, the Dwarfling was apprehensive. A voice to whom he didn't know belonging claimed "Be wary of strangers" in his head. However, he was without food or shelter. Maybe this lady could help him.